1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spindles for holding and rotating hard disc platters and removable media during manufacturing inspection processes, and in general to actuator bearings having vacuum particulate removal for use in a clean environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc spindles are in widespread use in the media and drive manufacturing fields. The media are secured and inspected by inserting a clamp at the end of the spindle through the media and then activating the clamp to secure the media.
Existing spindles, and actuators in general, generate particulate due to their moving parts and, in the case of the spindles, contact with the optical media. The particulate can lead to data errors, and thus it is desirable to reduce the amount and impact of particulate deposition caused during the inspection process.